Growing up beside you
by I may be a tree
Summary: Of all the super naturally infested towns in all the planets in all the cosmos, an alien had to go and traipse into hers.


Of all the super naturally infested towns in all the planets in all the cosmos, an alien had to go and traipse into hers.

Twice.

Well, twice that she knew of anyway.

The vampire, known as Caroline Forbes, was not one for stories that began with something as trite or cliché as 'Once Upon Time'. Oh it would be nice, it would be fantastic, if her particular tale could be in any way, shape or form, associated with the famous phrase. The words that implied good vs evil with the white hats coming out firmly on top, handsome princes and true love and all that jazz. Happily ever after. Etc.

But Miss Forbes had long since put to bed such silly notions, around the time she realised she was not the princess in any fable, more of a supporting character in the drama of Elena Gilbert's life. That the boys around her may be handsome, but were no princes (and there was nothing true or lovely about the mottled bruises left by Damon Salvatore on her fair skin, or Matt Donovan dumping her for being undead or the sharp poisonous sting of Tyler's teeth breaking apart her flesh to kill her slowly). That all the horrible things in this god forsaken town, the secrets, lies, murders, the fact that she would soon run out of fingers to count the number of times she'd been tortured (because some scars don't fade, regardless of vampiric healing). There would be no happy ending for her, no ending at all really, just the constant now, because she was eternal, and unchanging, trapped at the non age of seventeen (whatever about advice on adjusting perceptions of time). The whole thing sucked royally.

She would get no fairytale ending, just a sharp stick in the chest some day, if she was lucky no matter about 'having a beautiful future ahead. There's only so many ways it can end for her. None of them are going to be pleasant in the slightest.

But she was still Caroline freaking Forbes, and dammit if she didn't make the best of things. So she got over her blood lust, avoided killing the townsfolk (cause that way led only trouble and badness and the pesky soul switch that no one seemed to bother to ask her about) and supported her wonderful, loyal (if occasionally fatal to her) hybrid boyfriend. She may not get the fairytale princess gig, but she'd be damned (pun fucking intended) if she became the monster of the story.

Still, so far she could genre her life into teen fantasy. Maybe romance at a push. Definitely horror.

A sudden dramatic descent into science fiction was a plot twist no one could hope to expect.

But this is the tale of Caroline and the Doctor. And the last of the Timelords is famed for mixing it up and poking it with a stick in the face and running like hell before saving the day. This is not a nice story, but so few are, these days, once you get right to it. There will be pain, and fear and betrayal and heartbreak. Whether it has a happy ending is debatable. It's a good story though, that Caroline and the Doctor will both stick to, and if either of them ever had grandchildren, it would be the sort of thing (with a few details removed) that they would tell.

And in this one, most definitely, Caroline Forbes is the main character.

And the Doctor, for all his sins, saves the day.

(And everyone else contributes and learns something in their own way, but none of this would have worked without these two.)

It started in a graveyard. It ends with a loss.

Geronimo.

Okay so that is that. Please review if there is even an inkling of interest in you. Constructive criticism is welcome, as is praise, please comment in the little box.

Also as I am currently beta less please bear with me if I've made any errors. I do my humble best. Or if you wanna volunteer to beta me, well then that's okay too.

Standard disclaimer applies to this and all future chapters. Also I'm really too poor to make suing me a viable option.

On that note I will leave you

I may be a tree


End file.
